Kutau
by Elettra Grace
Summary: This is a one-shot Kutau. My first one-shot ever! This one chapter is based on a book I'm writing! Please enjoy!  Sorry for the absence of kissing... they're kids!


HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hi, Hi minna! This is my first one-shot between Utau and Kukai.

Well, it's actually from one of the three sorties I'm writing, this is a childhood part in one of them. Sorry if the uniform is too different from the shugo chara style. Ha, ha…

Anyway enjoy the story!

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

It was just another day for the eight-year old primary student. She had long, blonde hair and bangs that framed her large amethyst eyes. Atop her head was a large hat and on her left shoulder was a satchel.

The girl's clothes consisted of a short-sleeved, white shirt with a collar; a sky blue bow underneath, and a knee-length, grey skirt. On her feet were two ankle-length socks that sagged slightly as they had no smaller sizes and a pair of black sneakers.

This girl's name was Utau Tsukyomi, her brother was Ikuto Tsukyomi and he was already at the school gates, waiting for her.

This whole scenario occurred because she was busy helping her brother for his graduation speech instead of preparing for school. So now, she was running as fast as she could in the long skirt, silently muttering about how she longed for foot-length jeans. Suddenly, the blonde checked her watch and picked up the pace.

"Ah! No, no, no! I'M GOING TO BE LATE, FOR THE FIRST TIME TOO!"

She continued running until a shock passed through her. She stopped and spun in a 360 circle.

"That just now…" she started, "…I sensed a familiar presence?"

Utau then stared directly at the spot on her right. Turning to face it, the shock passed through her again and time slowed down. Her hair flowed around her and her heartbeat picked up for a second. For a moment, a face with autumn-like hair and two lime-green eyes stared back at her. It was a boy, older than her… maybe her brother's age? He wore a white, short-sleeved shirt with a collar. Under it was a type of golden pendant that was tied on by a black cord. He also wore a knee-length, pair of black pants.

Then the boy started to fade and she could see his mouth shouting silent words. She froze; one of those words was her name.

Even if it wasn't for a long time, she defiantly saw that familiar and peppy face before.

Time sped up again and Utau checked her watch before her jaw dropped and she ran off.

"AHHHH, I'M LAAATTTEEE!"

...xxXXxx...

A boy panted heavily, his ten-year old legs not taking him far. Today was his graduation, and he was DEAD!

Sure his younger sister helped him out a bit, but she said that he would take care of the rest of his speech because her friends were meeting up for a get-together, outside the school gates.

His orange-red hair whizzed past through brambles and scattered leaves. The boy's eyes appeared to be two pools of light green and shining in the morning light. The clothes for his uniform were a knee-length black pants and a short-sleeved, white, button-up shirt that had a golden pendant around the collar, attached by a cord. This pendant varied on how high ranked you were or how well your grades averaged, gold was the best followed by silver, crystal and then bronze. Those who lacked all of the attitudes and values of a student wore a rock or none at all.

The boy's name was Kukai Souma of the kingdom of the Amulet Jacks. He was the prince of the kingdom and his sister was, Amu Hinamori, princess of the Amulet Jacks.

Kukai continued to run towards the school, and his graduation, until a shock passed through him.

He stopped, "What? Did I just feel a presence?"

The red haired boy scanned the area around him, "Why does it… feel… so… familiar?"

He swiftly turned to his left and yet another shock struck his mind.

Time itself slowed down as his hair flowed around him and his heartbeat picked up.

For a moment, exactly where he was looking, a face appeared a face Kukai thought he would never see again.

It was a girl with long, flowing, blonde hair and wide purple eyes that shone. On her head was a large hat, and her bangs framed her flawless face. She wore a white shirt, a sky blue bow and a knee-length, grey skirt. A satchel was on her left shoulder.

It was one of the people who disappeared five years ago, Utau Tsukyomi. The girl he loved and was his best friend, who didn't care if he was the prince or not. The only one who treated him like a normal three-year old would treat a five-year old. She was in front of him and his breath caught in his throat.

_She's really here… Utau… she's alive!_

Then the image started to fade and Kukai snapped out of it, "NO! WAIT, UTAU!"

Then it disappeared and time sped up again.

"… Utau…" the boy muttered sadly.

He then trudged along the path, less energetic than moments before, by far.

OKKAYYY! SO, HOW WAS IT?

Yeah, it's kinda suckish huh?

Ha, ha, ha.

Please review! I like constructive comments that give me advice! Pep comments are good too!


End file.
